


Hide and Seek

by Harmonious_wordsmith



Category: Jai Courtney (Actor), Jai Courtney - Fandom, Jai Courtney RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonious_wordsmith/pseuds/Harmonious_wordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of what I call the "Cutesy Collection"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

1…  
2…  
3…  
You hear footsteps running this way and that,  
4…  
5…  
6…  
Doors are opening and closing, none too stealthily,  
7…  
8…  
You hear snickering and whispering down the hall,  
9…  
Everything goes silent,  
“10! Ready or not, here I come!” You spin around, scanning the room. Having never played hide-and-seek with the Whitfield kids, you don’t know how good they are at hiding, or where their favorite places are. You take a quick look behind the couch, under the coffee table and the kitchen table. You run into the laundry room, throwing open the broom cupboard,  
“Ah-ha!” no one. You check beside the dryer, in the lower cabinets, making your way through the kitchen; one more scan of the living room, checking behind the curtains before making your way down the hall, sneaking along as best you could. Being in your own apartment meant you knew where all the creaky floorboards and squeaky hinges were,  
You check under every bed, in every closet, every cupboard any of them could fold into, every shower, until you’ve finally come to the last room. You listen at the door to the study, trying to stay as quiet as you can, and you hear a near silent chuckle from the other side of the bookshelf. It was a particularly deep bookshelf that took up most of the wall to your right, filled to bursting with all of your books, from novels to research texts. You inch your way past, avoiding the spots on the floor you knew would creak, hardly breathing, ignoring the tickle in your throat that was making you want to cough; if they weren’t already running, they hadn’t heard you.  
When you make it to the middle of the bookshelf you can see Indigo’s skirt peeking out from around the corner.  
You lunge forward, reaching for her shoulder with a “Ha!” and are tackled to the ground by a hulking figure just before you can touch her.  
“Run, kids! Run! Go hide!” you wriggle and writhe, trying to free yourself from your boyfriend as you watch Indigo and Jessie go run down the hall, laughing triumphantly. You try to listen for where they are headed, but Jai’s still yelling to them and by the time he stops, everything is silent.  
“Not fair!” You complain, “I had all three of you!” You try to squirm away, but he has you effectively pinned, and you soon realize there’s no point in fighting him.  
“How is this not fair?”  
“You’re just supposed to run, you aren’t supposed to tackle the seeker. You know you can’t play anymore now, right?” He feigns disappointment for a moment,  
“Oh no, what am I gonna do now?” He drops his face to your shoulder, letting his beard rasp against your neck as he kisses you, making you twist and wriggle beneath him, the tickle making you snort. He suddenly pulls back, his eyes brightening in an expression you’ve learned to be wary of.  
“I can’t play anymore… unless…”  
“No unless. I tagged you, you’re out.”  
“You didn’t actually tag me, I tackled you, but what if we add something like a zombie rule? You tagged me, now I’m yours…”  
“You’re already mine, you nerd.” You smile, wrapping your – now freed – arms around him. He chuckles, kissing you quickly,  
“I mean your henchman.”  
“So, you and I…” he nods, “You would gang up on the kids like that?” He laughs, pulling you to your feet,  
“It’s just a game. And I don’t think they’ll expect it.” He whispers right beside your ear. You smile conspiratorially,  
“Let’s go get ‘em.”  
“Ready or not! Here we come!” Jai yells, and you both rush down the hall. He knows all their favorite hiding places and soon the house is filled with Jai roaring as he chases the kids around, pulling excited squeals and giggles out of both of them until they have tired themselves out, and you’ve all collapsed in the middle of the living room. As you all begin catching your breath, little Indy decides to speak up,  
“Aunt Y/N, when are you and Uncle Jai getting married?” Your head whips around, your gaze settling on Jai. You’re not sure how you thought he would react, but you didn’t expect the calmness in his eyes,  
“Yeah, Aunt Y/N, when are we getting married?” He teases. At least you think he’s teasing, but before you can stutter out an answer, the doorbell rings.  
“Oh lookie there, your Mom’s here!”  
When you’ve all said your goodbyes and the kids are gone, you’re left alone with Jai, unable to get Indigo’s words out of your head… until two strong arms snake around your waist as you start making dinner.  
“You know, you never answered.” Jai says quietly,  
“What? I didn’t hear a question.”  
“Not now, earlier.” You’re sure he feels you tense, but he just holds you closer, “Look,” he turns you to face him, still in his arms, “I love you so much. You know that. And I’ve been trying to figure out the best way to say this. I thought about going big, I thought about surprising you, but now I just don’t want to wait anymore.” With a kiss to your forehead, he steps back and drops to one knee, pulling a ring from his pocket. “Will you marry me?”  
You stand speechless for so long, he seems to get nervous until he finally clears his throat, shaking you from your thoughts,  
“Of course.” You finally breath, launching into his arms, nearly knocking him over, “Of course I will, you nerd.”


End file.
